Awkward Love
by megan1000
Summary: When Spencer Reid does laundry late one night after work he meet his new neighbor, a cute nerdy physical therapist. They quickly become friends but he doesn't understand these feelings, he just knows that their morning talks are his favorite part of the day. Join this awkward couple as their friendship turns to love and romance. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, please R&amp;R.**

First Meeting:

Reid walks into the buildings laundry room and notices a new face waiting by a dryer. He puts his basket on a washer and opens the lid. The room is a pale white, the lighting yellow and dim. He glances over to the girl and notices her looking out the window. It's dark out and she's looking at the stars.

He puts the laundry into the washer. By the time he pushes his quarters in and turns back towards the girl she is leaning againsts an unused dryer looking at him.

"Hi" she says finally and smiles gently at him.

"Hello, I'm Spencer Reid."

"Spencer," she tests the name "you don't hear that name often." She smiles again, "I'm Melanie, it's nice to meet you." She doesn't move from her spot against the silent dryer.

"You too," he says after a moment, his eyes trace the features of her face. She has wavy dark blonde hair that hits the middle of her back and her eyes are a light blue. He notes the black glasses as she pushes them up the bridge of her nose before moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Its kind of late to be doing laundry" she says gestering to the washer next to him.

"I can say the same thing to you" he smiles a little.

"I just got of work, it's the only time I have to do it" she explains to him.

"Me too," In reality he just got back from the airport. "What do you do?" he asks her.

"I'm a physical therapist. What do you do?"

"I'm a behavioral analyst for the BAU."

"Interesting, so you profile criminals?"

"Yeah" he can't really think of much else to say.

"Sounds fullfilling" She smiles and he smiles back.

"It is, very much so." He stays silent for a moment before the dryer dings and she turns around to pile her clothes into her dark blue basket. "What you do must be fullfilling too."

"It is," she confirms and holds the basket up against her hip. "Well I suppose I'll be seeing you around." He watches her as she walks through the doorway. As she walks past he notices the smell of her perfume.

The next time he sees her is the next monday as he walks out of his apartment. He closes the door behind him and notices her turning a key in the apatment door next to his. She takes her key out after successfully locking the door and turns her gaze down the hallway towards the stairs. She starts walking in that direction.

"Melanie!" he calls after her. She stops and turns towards him. When she notices him she smiles.

"Hey Spencer" she greets as he catches up to her, "whats up?"

"Not much, just heading to works" he then turns slightly and points at the door she just lockes "is that your apartment?"

She follows his gaze "yep" she makes a popping sound with the p and starts walking again toward the stairs, he follows suit.

"I live right next to you," she looks at his face and smiles.

"Really? That's cool." They continue talking until they reach their cars, their parking spaces are right next to each other because their apartments are. "I'll see you later Spencer." She waves her hand behind her as she climbs into the car. She smiles at him as she backs out of her space and he takes a little too long getting into his vehicle.

The next few days are the same, they have a way of leaving at the same time. He catches up to her and they talk. He talks about his job because she seems interested, she tells him how much she loved her psych classes in college. He talks about his coworkers, his little family. She talks about her job, her move here from California, and many other little things. He goes off on tangents about those little things, she smiles and laughs a little everytime he says a strangely specific irrelevent fact. His smile always fades a little when they reach their cars.

But his work doesn't stop and he has to abandon these morning for cases far from her apartment door. But whenever he comes back she seems very happy to see him, and this makes him happy.

This goes on like this for a few months before their small chats in the morning evolve to anything else.

**Disclaimer: Thank you for reading. Sorry the chapter is so short, it just felt like a natural stopping point. I should post a new chapter soon, please leave a review with what you thought and what you want to see next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, please R&amp;R.**

How it Starts:

It's about 6:30pm and Reid pulls into his parking space. He has just gotten back from a case and he's feeling a little down. This case had hit him hard. It had ended really badly, the unsub was a socially awkward 14 year old boy who ended up turning the gun on himself when the team finally caught up to him.

He steps out of the car and brushes his hand through his hair before slinging his bag over his shoulder. When he reaches the stairs he sees Melanie standing by the mail boxes taking out a small stack of letters. Her hair is in a messy bun and she's wearing an oversized t-shirt and short running shorts. She looks at each envelope quickly before turning to him.

Her face lights up and she smiles widely, he returns her smile half heartedly, still sulking from the case. She walks quickly over and walks up the stairs with him. "What's wrong?" She looks at his drawn out face.

"Just a difficult case." He sighs a little and looks back at her. She walks closely next to him.

"Tell me about it." And he does. He talks and talks, telling her everything. She rubs her hand comfortingly across his back a few times. He only finishes his story when they get to her door. Neither of them seem to want to leave from the spot.

"Are you hungry?" She looks at his face.

" A little."

"Then come in, I was just about to eat and I always make too much just for myself." She takes out her key and unlocks the door and he follows her in.

"What are you cooking? It smells amazing."

"Just some chicken soup, have a seat." He sits down at the small dinning room table. She walks into the open kitchen and takes two bowls from the cupboard along with two glasses. She serves the soup and places them on the table. She walks back into the kitchen and opens the fridge. "What do you want to drink?" She calls out to him.

"Water's fine." She fills up the glasses with ice and cold water from the fridge. She places the glasses on the table and sits down.

"This is really good" he say, his mouth filled with food.

"Thanks" she smiles at him before stabing a piece of potatoe with her fork.

They talk while they eat, the conversation is lighter than how it was in the hallway. He laughs a little and his smile is genuine. He remembers why the morning is his favorite part of the day. He looks at her as she tells him a little anecdote from work. Her glasses are fogging a little from the hot soup. She takes them off and starts to wipe them on her oversized shirt. Her words are soft and he pays more attention to the sound of her voice than what she is saying.

The night goes by quickly and after he finishes eating he doesn't know what to do with his hands. He folds and unfolds them as they speak. As the night drags on and he finds that his tiredness is lowering some of his inhibitions his eyes wonder over her.

No one would call her fat, but no one would call her skinny either. She has womanly curves, the shape of her bare legs particularly entices him, he keeps tracing their long length with his eyes, he wishes he could replace his gaze with his hands. He wonders if she is as soft as she looks.

She's tall, him being 6'3 he was still taller than her, but only slightly. It makes him think it would be easy to kiss her, no awkward cranings of necks.

She doesn't seem to notice the unabashed movement of his eyes. He doesn't want her too so he looks again at her face. Her smile is sweet, her lips full and red. After a moment she seems to get tired from her posture and she leans on the table top. He notices the way the fabric of her shirt pools around her breasts. He bets they're soft.

He finds his eyes there too long so he moves them back up to her eyes. She still hasn't noticed. After a few more moment the conversation dies down and she rises and clears the table. He follows her into the kitchen. She yawns loudly and stretches her arms high over her head. He watches her breasts rise from the movement. He catches himself and coughs. "I guess I should be going now."

"Yeah, it's getting late" she looks disappointed. She walks him to the door and he opens it slowely.

"Goodnight" he says and she gives him a half hug. He enjoys it too much.

"Goodnight," a smile rises to her face "don't let the bed bugs bite." He's walking towards his apartment. "Don't let the tiny bugs crawl out from every crease and crevice of your house, crawl all over your body, and slowly drain your blood before crawling back into their hiding places when the sun rises." He smiles to himself as he walks into his apartment.

**Disclaimer: Sorry again for the short chapter. Please leave a review of what you thought and what you want to see next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, please R&amp;R. I think at some point I'll draw a picture for this fanfic, not sure when though..**

The Game:

Melanie walks back to her apartment after taking out the trash. It's a saturday night and all she wants to do is curl up on her sofa with a good book. When she gets to her apartment she notices a group of people knocking at Spencers door. When he opens the door they cheer and lift up cases of beer

"What are you guys doing here?" He smiles at the group of people.

"You wouldn't go out with us, so we decided to come to you" the only man in the group says to him. They continue on like this for a few moments. Melanie puts her key in the door to unlock it. She turns the key and starts opening the door. The sound of the door opening must have alerted them to her presence.

"Hey Melanie." The members of the group start nudging one another. The man whispers something in one of the blondes ears making her smile.

"Hi Spencer" Melanie says shyly, aware of all of the eyes on her. One of the girls coughs and nudges Spencer.

"Oh" he finally realises what she means, "This is my neighbor Melanie. Melanie, these are some of my coworkers." She stops him before he finishes.

"Let me guess Morgan, Prentiss, JJ, and Garcia." She gesture towards each of them in turn.

"That's right," JJ says, "We were just going to have some drinks with Reid here. Why don't you join us." She looks over towards her apartment thinking about her book.

"We won't take no for an answer."

"The more the marrier."

Somehow she gets dragged into his apartment and they start playing "never have I ever" she forgets who suggested the game.

"Never have I ever been scuba diving" Morgan starts off the game. JJ takes a swig of her drink.

"Never have I ever rode in a helicopter" says Melanie, everyone else takes a drink.

"Never have I ever been skydiving" Melanie takes a swig.

"I didn't know you did that" Reid looks at her.

Melanie shrugs "I was 18, it was a 100 bucks."

"Never have I ever had a tattoo." Melanie and a few other take a drink. Reid looks at her and she shrugs.

"Never have I ever worn contacts" Melanie says pushing up her glasses. Reid and Garcia take a drink. The game goes on for a while and everyone progressively gets either buzzed or drunk. As the conversation turns sextual Melanie and Reid take less drinks, but their inhibitions are still lowered.

"Oh I have a good one" says JJ "never have I ever had a crush on someone in this room" Spencer takes a drink without thinking it through, Melanie looks at the ceiling before reluctantly drinking from her bottle.

It's Melanies turn, "Never have I ever joined the mile high club" Morgan takes a sip slowely. They all break out in laughter.

It's JJ's turn "Never have I ever kissed a girl." The boys and Melanie take a drink. They all look at her.

"It was college" she explains, "I was curious." She laughs a little blushing, "Isn't it someone else's turn?" The game goes on longer. Though Reid and Melanie are among the least drunk they do find their cheeks growing redder and their inhibitions growing lower. Spencer finds his eyes tracing her features. Her legs are not bare today but the fabric of her skinny jeans cling to them firmly. He becomes increasingly jealous of the dark washed jeans.

She takes a sip from her bottle but he's not paying much attention to the words that are being said right now. The way she brings the dark brown bottle to her lips. Her slender fingers tracing over the neck, turning it upwards. The way the condensation on the bottle wets her long pale fingers makes his throat particularly dry. He watches as her lips move but again hears no sounds, but everyone drinks to what she says so he does too. He realizes it's his turn after a moment of silence.

"Never have I ever eaten a snail" he says, not being able to think of anything better. Prentiss takes a drink, but he doesn't see this, his eyes are trained to the blonde sitting next to him. Everyone notices his fixed gaze but Melanie herself, who is starting to wonder if her tolerance for alcohol was lower than she thought.

She knows she's not black out drunk, and she has drank less than anyone else except for maybe Spencer, but she is definitely drunk at this point. Everyone takes their turn and before she knows it it's her turn again. She's not really thinking at this point, and though she had no intention of revealing this secret about herself she finds the words leaving through her unfiltered lips.

"Never have I ever had sex" she slurs her words a little. They all take a drink, except of course for Reid, and look at her. She slaps her hands over her mouth as soon as she realizes what she said. Somehow they all decide not to ask. Reid goes red looking at her, he doesn't really understand how this is possible, she is so beautiful. The night drags on and the game dies down.

First JJ leaves, saying something about her son. Morgan and Garcia leave at the same time. Ten minutes later Prentiss decides to call it a night. Reid makes sure they all call a cab and go home safely.

Melanie grabs a few empty bottles and takes them to his recycling. "Let me help you clean up."

"You don't need to."

"I want to."

"Okay.. Thanks" she smiles at him and takes a few more bottles. With her help he finds his apartment cleaned up much quicker. While they were cleaning Spencer decided to make a pot of coffee. After the last beer bottle finds it's way into the recycling they both grab a cup of coffee and sit on the sofa. Melanie says something about sobering up and opens his window and takes a sip of her coffee.

"I never knew you wore contacts."

"I started wearing them to try to look older."

"I bet you look cute in glasses." He smiles at her.

"I didn't know you have a tattoo."

"I have them in places hidden by clothes."

"Them? You have more than one?"

"I have two."

"If you don't mind me asking, what are they of?"

"Maybe I'll show you them sometime." She takes a sip of her coffee. "Have you really rode in a helicopter."

"Yeah, it's part of the job."

She smiles at him "I was in one once, in kindergarden as part of a field trip. I was terrified my head would be cut off." She laughs a little.

"Do you know that it is unlikely to be decapitated by a helicopter because the wind people feel will cause them to instinctually duck their heads" he says matter of factly. After a moment he asks her "Have you really sky dived?" This isn't what he really wanted to ask her

"Like I said, I was 18 and it was $100. It was on my bucket list anyways, I've always wanted to do it."

"Was it scary?"

"Terrifying, but it was also exilerating." They both take a drink of their coffees. He looks at her again. There's a question he is dying to ask her and though he is sobbering up his inhibitions are still low enough that he asks it without really thinking.

"Have you really never slept with anyone?" She coughs into her coffee.

"Yeah" she says nervously. He looks at her like she's a puzzle he just can't figure out. She sighs, feeling the need to explain. "I'm not waiting for marriage or anything like that and I've never been niave enough to think the first guy I sleep with will be the person I marry, but I still don't want to lose it on a one night stand. Honestly the reason I'm still a virgin is because it just hasn't happened yet. I've never been the girl all the guys, or any guy for that matter, chase after. I don't know, I didn't even have my first kiss until I was 20." She laughs darkly and frowns. She rubs her left arm and looks away from him. "I don't know" she trails off, "I don't think it's that bad, I'm still 25."

It's at that moment he notices just how insecure the girl in front of him is. He doesn't know what to say to change her mind. "Your so beautiful." He says with conviction and touches her arm. She melts into his touch.

"Thanks" he can tell she doesn't believe him, but also doesn't have the energy to argue. Part of him, hell all of him, wants to show her just how beautiful he thinks she is.

"Lets change the subject" she says suddenly. She smiles knowingly and nudges him "I didn't know you had a crush on one of your coworkers."

"It is true I had a thing for JJ early on, but I wouldn't describe it as a crush."

"Then why did you drink?"

"Why did you drink?" She didn't realise he noticed.

They both don't speak until Melanie gets up, avoinding looking at him, mumbles a quick goodbye and leaves his apartment. Spencer stares at the door before rubbing his hands through his hair. He looks like he is trying to solve a very difficult puzzle.

**Disclaimer: Thank you all for reading this far. Please leave a review of what you thought and wha you want to see next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, please R&amp;R.**

Slightly Hungover:

A sunday morning, two apartments, two slightly hungover individuals.

Melanie sits at her dark wooden counters drinking from a large clear glass of ice cold water. She goes through the events of last night and moans, "Why the hell did I say that?" She asks the room before taking off her glasses and rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Spencer sits at his table tracing his fingers down a page of the book Melanie had lent him for his last case, he hadn't had the time to read it during the case. Part of him wants to finish the novel as quickly as possible so that he could have an excuse to knock on her apartment door, part of him doesn't want to leave his apartment. He supresses a groan trying to figure out how to fix what he said yesterday. He desides to concentrate on the book, he has never been good at these things.

He finds himself finishing the novel all too quickly. He closes it slowly and holds it in his left hand. He stands up from a second of determination. It falters and so does he. He slinks back down in the chair and rubs his neck.

He takes a few breathes and stands up again. He finds himself standing at her door with her book in his hands. He lifts his hand to knock but drops it almost instantly. "This is a bad idea" he turns to go back to his apartment but before he knows it the door is open.

"Spencer" She sounds almost surprised. He turns back towards her.

"Melanie, hey, I brought your book back" he lifts it up, "It was really good. Um.." He can't think of anything else to say. He holds the book close to himself.

"Do you want to come in?" she moves aside for him, he walks in reluctantly. Still holding the book he sits down on a stool at her counter. "So.." she trails off.

"So.."

"I had a lot of fun yesterday" she says finally, "thanks for inviting me."

"Thanks for coming." He doesn't really look at her. "Sorry about what happened yesterday."

"It's okay, sorry I made things so awkward."

"You didn't make it awkward, I did." She laughs and he smiles at her.

"Maybe were just awkward people."

"Maybe." He finally lets go of the book and places it on the counter. He touches her arm gently without noticing. "But I have to ask" he looks into her eyes, his face looks worried, "Why did you drink to that?"

She sighs "you're a profiler Spencer, why do you think?"

"I've been trying to figure it out all night. It can't possibly be me, do you like Morgan or something?" He's not looking at her again. His fingers trace the spine of the novel.

"Why do you say it can't possibly be you?"

"You're just so beautiful, and I'm just me." He says the last three words slowely, refusing to look at her. He stands up, ready to escape.

"Look at me Spencer" he does. She stands, biting her bottom lip. She places her slender hand on his shoulder and moves her thumb in a circle. Her eyes slide from his to his lips, she parts her lips slightly. She slides her hand up to his neck, the other hand soon following suit. Her eyes are half lidded and she's moving closer to him, tilting her head slightly.

He observes all of this yet his eyes are still wide with surprise when her lips finally reach his. Her fingers move through his hair before she breaks apart from him and studies his face. His eyes close quickly and he captures her lips suddently with a heat he had not anticipated. He places his hands on her hips and she moans unexpectedly into his mouth, he makes a low sound in return.

He can hear his heart beating rapidly in his ears, he's sure she can hear it too. She moves her hands to his chest and explores the broad expanse. He pulls her in closer. The need for oxygen arises and they seperate their lips. They place heir foreheads together and breath heavily.

"Does that answer your question?" she says against his chin. She kisses the spot then tilts her heard again to touch his lips with hers.

"Yeah" he says between kisses, his mind too distracted to say anything else. He doesn't ever want to stop kissing her, for hells sake he wants to do a whole lot more than simply kiss her. But he doesn't push it, they've only just gotten together and nothing has been defined yet.

He wants to kiss every part of her body, taste her, touch her. He wants to caress every peak and valley. He wants to trace the lines of those mysterious tattoos. He wants her in every way imaginable. He wants to make her scream his name. He loves the sound of his name when I leaves her lips.

He finds himself unable to really control himself so he breaks apart from her and says goodbye while he still can. She kisses him sweetly at the door before he retreats into his apartment.

**Disclaimer: Thank you for reading this far, sorry again for another short chapter. Please leave a review with what you thought and what you want to see next.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, please R&amp;R.**

Stress relief:

Sometimes after a difficult case he is the little spoon. They lay on their sides and she drapes her body over his and rubs soothing circles into his chest. Once she sang to him. It was a sad song she was reminded of from his case. She sang it softly and he cried. She pretended she didn't notice and held him closer, whispering into the back of his head "I love you." after a moment he said it back with a small broken voice and she held him even tighter.

On these nights they always find themselves waking up the same way. She will be in the same possition but he will be turned around, facing her. His arm will by tightly hung around her waist and his face would be nuzzled into her neck. She will kiss the top of his head before shutting off the alarm. He will get up slowly before going to his apartment to get dressed.

When he is dressed he will knock onto her apartment door. She will grab her purse and jacket off of the old loveseat and walk down with him. Sometimes she'll have some sort of breakfast in her hands for the both of them, but this doesn't happen often enough for him to expect this. It only happens when they can drag themselves out of bed early enough for her to have time to cook, which doesn't happen often. More often than once he has surprised her with breakfast and she kissed him sweetly on the cheek before accepting it.

When they get to their cars she kisses him passionately before letting go of his hand and climbing into her vehicle. When he gets off work, he usually gets off work after her, he drops his stuff off at his apartment and knocks on her door. She opens it with dinner ready. He walks in and she shuts her door before tilting her head up and attaching her lips to his. They eat then put the dishes in the dishwasher, she waits for a full load before starting it up. She kisses him again and they sit down on the couch and talk more. Sometimes they will read, sometimes she will crochet and he'll tell her an "interesting" fact about crocheting before going back to his book.

It will get late before long and he'll go back to his apartment to get ready for bed. She'll leave her door unlocked, he'll walk through it and lock it for her. He'll walk into her bedroom and find her in the bathroom brushing her teeth. She'll usually be in an old large t-shirt and boy shorts. He'll walk in her and give her a hug from behind. She always melts into him and he lets her go so that she can finish brushing. They go to sleep on these nights, always cuddling. He loves holding her in his arms and she loves being in his arms.

This particular night she is wearing a tightly fitting shirt that shows part of her midriff. It's an early night so he lays down on her bed, over the covers, and reads one of her books. She joins him in bed and takes the book from him. She finds his place and starts reading to him. He closes his eyes and leans into her. "My mother used to read to me" He says as she finishes a chapter.

"Really, I bet you remember every second of it." They smile at each other. He nods his head in confirmation. After a moment he gets a worried look on his face. She sighs, "don't tell me you're still worried about that?" she begins, "just because your mother is schizophrenic doesn't mean you will be. You have to stop stressing about it."

"How can I?" he asks her quietly.

"What I remember from high school psychology" she starts saying, looking at him "is that mental illness is partially inherited and partially environmental. If you stress out like this you'll only raise your chances of developing it." She puts the book onto the end table.

"You're right" he says after sighing, "I just don't know how to not stress." She touches his arms and kisses him sweetly.

"Let me help you relieve some of that stress" she says seductively into his ear before straddling him. She leans down and kisses him passionately, she moves her mouth against his, biting and pulling at his bottom lip. She sits back up and takes off her top before going back to his lips. Her fingers trace over his chest. He holds onto her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Are you sure about this."

She lays a trail of kisses down his jaw line, "yes" his stubble tickles her skin. "I trust you" she says against his neck, unbuttoning his shirt. He makes a low sound and flips them over so that he's on top. He ravishes her mouth while moving his hands from her hips, flattening his hand over the broad expanse of her stomach before landing them on her breasts. She moans into his mouth.

"Spencer" she breathes out as he lowers his lips.

He attaches them to her neck, sucking on it, creating a hickey. He gets to her clavicle and bites it before soothing it with his tongue. He lowers his face and replaces one of his hands with his lips. "Soft" she prevents herself from giggling at the word. He kisses at her breast before finally bringing her nipple into his mouth. She moans and arches her back from the pleasure.

He lowers his hand slowly down her body, lighting her skin on fire. She lifts up from the bed slightly so that he can take off her boy shorts. He moves his hand up her thigh, first on the outside, then he goes back down and comes up again on her inner thigh. He goes up to the middle of her thigh before going back down, when he comes up again he goes all the way up.

Very aware of her virginity, as well as her trust in him, he wants to prepare her to the best of his ability. He slides a finger inside of her, she doesn't show too much discomfort so he adds another. He moves his fingers around trying to stretch her. He kisses her lips to soothe any of her pain before adding a third finger. The pain starts to melt and she moans into his mouth when she starts to feel pleasure. She's gasping for air by the time he pulls out.

She kisses him deeply. She can feel little Spencer hard against her leg, she lowers her hand down until she can feel the waistband of his pajama bottoms. She plunges her hand under and grabs hold of his member, he gasps into her mouth, allowing her to stick her tongue in. They fight for dominance and he lets out an unmanly moan when she moves her slender fingers across his length. "One moment" she says as she pulls her hand away and reaches towards her end-table. He groans at the loss.

She opens the drawer and pulls out a rubber. She kisses him again and slips it into his hand. She deepens the kiss and helps him take off his pants. She watches him shyly put on the condom before positioning himself at her entrance. "Are you ready?" she smiles and nods her head in confirmation. He pushes in, his breathing instantly quickening. He studies her face to make sure she is okay before he starts moving. She encourages him and he pushes out before thrusting back in. After a few moments she starts meeting his thrusts, moving her hips with his.

The build up is strong and before long she reaches her peak. He soon stumble down the mountain after her. After a moment he rolls off of her, breathing heavily. She cuddles up to him as he pulls the blankets over them and shuts off the lights. They fall asleep quickly with her nuzzled into him.

**Disclaimer: Thank you for reading this far. Well I think that was my best m rated scene so far; : Where some of the best sex scenes are written by virgins. Lol. Please leave a review with what you thought and what you want to see next.**


End file.
